They Did WHAT!
by Diva Urd
Summary: One-Shot - my answer to Zelgadis55's "The Day Sanzo lost his Twitch!"-Challenge. Implied shounen-ai, 93. Rated for safety.


Hello Minna!  
  
Okay, this is the Answer to Zelgadis55's "The Day Sanzo lost his Twitch!"- Challenge. I hope you like! I promise to write a longer 393-Story once I can figure out a good storyline!  
  
Warning: Contains implied shounen-ai!  
  
THEY DID WHAT?!  
  
It was a perfectly normal day; the jeep made its way over a rocky plain as the sun burned down on the four passengers. So far, everything was quiet, but Hakkai, who was, as usual, driving had a feeling that it wouldn't last much longer. Goku and Gojyo just couldn't stay quiet for more than an hour, no matter what Sanzo might wish for.  
  
He looked over to the monk on the seat beside him; cigarette in the corner of his mouth, eyes fixed on a point ahead, he seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo...", Goku finally piped up from the back seat, and Hakkai smiled. How predictable it was... the monkey would ask for something to eat, would be told to shut up, only to be mocked by Gojyo, which would start the customary fight, which in turn would be ended by shots from Sanzo's gun. The routine was very amusing, if a little worn out...  
  
... but what was that odd note in Goku's voice?  
  
"Yes, Goku?"  
  
The monk's answer made Hakkai almost slam on the brake. What, in the Gods' name, was going on? If he hadn't known better, he would have said Sanzo sounded... nice.  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
Hakkai stole another glance at Sanzo, expecting to see the familiar vein throbbing in his forehead, his eyebow twitching with irritation. Instead, the blonde just shook his head, apparently amused.  
  
"We don't have anything for you right now. Live with it."  
  
Only with a lot of luck, Hakkai missed a large rock lying in their way. Was this really Sanzo and Goku talking? He couldn't believe it...  
  
Gojyo, seemingly oblivious to the change in their two companion's behavior, launched into the next step of their regular bickering.  
  
"Stupid monkey, you ate for three this morning, before we left the inn... What IS it with you?!"  
  
Goku's answer finally gave Hakkai the last piece to the missing puzzle: He blushed and looked away, muttering, "I had a rather... busy night..."  
  
Everything fell in place; the noise from the adjacent room last night, two tired, yet relaxed faces at the breakfast table, one of them quickly hidden behind the regular newspaper...  
  
'I can't believe it... those two...?'  
  
The red-haired kappa still had not gotten the hint.  
  
"What do you mean, busy night? I saw you go into the monk's room when I was out to get myself some new cigarettes... What could have probably kept you up all..."  
  
Now, finally, understanding dawned on his face.  
  
"Awwww, so it's true what I heard about monks and... different tastes..."  
  
This, Hakkai concluded, would be enough to have Sanzo revert back to his old self, whipping out his gun and shooting at Gojyo. But the expected escalation never happened.  
  
Instead, still calm, Sanzo answered, "None of your business."  
  
Gojyo, who had expected a familiar explosion, gaped at the back of the blonde man's head, who had not even bothered to turn around to deliver his comment.  
  
"You wanna say that you REALLY screw the monkey?"  
  
A hint of irritation crept back into the monk's velvety voice.  
  
"I didn't say that, and if you don't want to die, you should drop it... RIGHT...NOW!"  
  
The kappa turned to Goku.  
  
"Is he really... you know?"  
  
A new expression appeared on Goku's still flushed face, Hakkai could see in the rear view mirror: The epitome of a naughty grin. Obviously, the monkey warmed up to the topic and didn't find it all too embarrassing anymore.  
  
"What tells you that he's on top?!"  
  
This time, Hakkai's foot DID hit the brake and the car came to a screeching halt. He did not want to cause an accident because of what was being said. The healer turned around and stared at Goku incredulously, with an expression very similar to Gojyo's. The only one still looking ahead was the monk... and did the healer actually see him starting to blush...?  
  
The monkeylike boy sported a broad grin, obviously enjoying himself.  
  
"Didn't think that I could hold my own, huh, ero-kappa? Well, you thought wrong!"  
  
More staring.  
  
Then, Sanzo's voice, back to his familiar "I am bored and irritated at the same time"-tone.  
  
"You won, Goku. I didn't think they would fall for it..."  
  
And Goku began chuckling. "You two really believed that we... ahaha...!"  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged a look.  
  
"I believe we've been had, old friend", the healer finally managed to say, a little ashamed.  
  
The remainder of the day passed in silence, since Gojyo did not feel like bickering with the monkey anymore and Goku was too busy smirking with self- satisfaction.  
  
What neither Hakkai nor Gojyo knew was what exactly he had won by winning the bet between himself and Sanzo: Once they reached the next inn, the very same thing that they had confused their two friends with would happen for real... When Sanzo was involved, Goku loved playing for high stakes.  
  
-THE END-  
  
There you go, Zel, I hope you like ;-) Minna: Please leave a review! 


End file.
